eyes_on_mefandomcom-20200214-history
Suki to Iwasetai (Song)
Suki to Iwasetai (好きと言わせたい) is the title track of IZ*ONE’s 1st Japanese single. Lyrics Rōmaji= Yu}}/ Kagayaiteru daiyamondo wa Eun}}/ Doko ka ni shimai wasureteru no? Hi}}/ Nei mou ichido omoidashite yo Min}}/ Mukashi no you ni tokimekimashou Wonyo}}/ Ai wa itsumo narete kite shimau mono Yuri}}/ Tokidoki wa tashikamenai to doko ka icchau yo Zettai suki to iwasetai Suki to iwasetai Won’t you kiss? Suki to iwasetai Suki to iwasetai Won’t you kiss? Dakishimete kurete mo Tsutawatte konai Chanto kotoba de choudai Won’t you kiss? Hi}}/ Tsui tsuyo ga atte itte mita kedo Min}}/ Sonna koto wa dekinai Wonyo}}/ Nee mou sukoshi kocchi wo mite yo Yu}}/ Mune no oku de sakende iru no ni Yu}}/ Ai wa yagate baransu kuzureru mono Eun}}/ Yasashisa de sasaetenai to katamuite shimau yo Da kara suki to iinasai Suki to iinasai One more kiss Suki to iinasai Suki to iinasai One more kiss Ushinaitaku nai sonzai dattara Motto kimochi wo kikasete One more kiss Wonyo}}/ Nee watashi dake ni zutto iwaseru tsumori? Yu}}/ Onaji kurai Yu}}/ itte kurenakya Hi}}/ Ai wo shinjinai yo Zettai suki to iwasetai Suki to iwasetai Won’t you kiss? Suki to iwasetai Suki to iwasetai Won’t you kiss? Dakishimete kurete mo Tsutawatte konai Chanto kotoba de choudai Won’t you kiss? |-| Kanji= 会いたいと言ってるのは 最近、私ばかりじゃない? 何度もしつこいくらい 毎日　あなたが誘って来たのに。。。 輝いてるダイヤモンドは どこかにしまい忘れてるの ねえ　もう一度　思い出してよ 昔のようにときめきましょう 愛はいつも　慣れてきてしまうもの 時々は確かめないとどこか行っちゃうよ 絶対　好きと言わせたい あなたの方から 好きと言わせたい Won’t you kiss? 好きと言わせたい 私の瞳を見て 好きと言わせたい Won’t you kiss? 抱きしめてくれても 伝わって来ない ちゃんと言葉でちょうだい Won’t you kiss? よそ向いて放っておくなら 私も勝手にしちゃうから お互い干渉しない そういうルールもいいかもしれない つい強がって言ってみたけど そんなことはできない ねえもう少しこっちを見てよ 胸の奥で叫んでいるのに 愛はやがてバランス崩れるもの やさしさで支えてないと傾いてしまうよ だから　好きと言いなさい 簡単なことでしょ 好きと言いなさい One more kiss 好きと言いなさい 今更でもいい 好きと言いなさい One more kiss 失いたくない 存在だったら もっと気持ちを聞かせて One more kiss ねえ　私だけにずっと言わせるつもり？ 同じくらい 言ってくれなきゃ 愛を信じないよ 絶対　好きと言わせたい あなたの方から 好きと言わせたい Won’t you kiss? 好きと言わせたい 私の瞳を見て 好きと言わせたい Won’t you kiss? 抱きしめてくれても 伝わって来ない ちゃんと言葉でちょうだい Won’t you kiss? |-| English= Lately it's only me Who says "I miss you", isn't it? Over and over, persistently But you keep inviting me That shining diamond Have you left it somewhere and forgotten it? Hey remember it, one more time Make me excited like you used to People tend to take love for granted If you don't check on it after a while, it will disappear I'll make you say you love me for sure You'll be the one who says it I'll make you say you love me Won't you kiss I'll make you say you love me Look into my eyes I'll make you say you love me Won't you kiss Even if you hug me I can't feel it Please say it properly with words Won't you kiss If you look away and leave me alone Then I can do the same thing too To not interfere each other Seems like it'd be nice if such a rule existed I played strong and tried to say it But I can't do such a thing Hey please look here a little Even though I'm screaming from the bottom of my heart Love slowly loses its balance If we don't support it with kindness, it'll finally collapse Because of that, please say that you love me Isn't it simple? Please say that you love One more kiss? Please say that you love me It's fine even though it's late Please say that you love me One more kiss If you don't want to lose me Let me hear More about your feelings One more kiss Hey are you planning to make me the only one who says it? If you don't say it as much as I do I won't believe Your love I'll make you say you love me for sure You'll be the one who says it I'll make you say you love me Won't you kiss I'll make you say you love me Look into my eyes I'll make you say you love me Won't you kiss Even if you hug me I can't feel it Please say it properly with words Won't you kiss Category:Discography Category:IZ*ONE Category:IZ*ONE Discography Category:Suki to Iwasetai